¿Y ahora que?
by Klan-destino
Summary: UA. ¿Despues de la caida de un sueño que es lo que se tiene que hacer? Para muchos rendirse y vivir la vida, para otros continuar aunque todo termine en la muerte


Hola a todos gente bella que lee mis fics, me siento verdaderamente orgulloso que tras todo este tiempo aun se dediquen unos cuantos minutos para leer las marihuanadas que escribo.

Regreso con un fic dedicado a la comunidad de Bleach y Grunge, aunque ya parece que somos la comunidad de Bleach, Grunge y UA´s jajajajajaja en fin, este fic esta dedicado a muchas personas, o mas bien para dos grupos de ellas, a las chicas de Beach y Grunge que tanta paciencia me tienen y a las chicas DZ, que siempre me hacen reír con sus ideas dignas del manicomio, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribí.

Bleach no me pertenece, tampoco esta canción, ahora me toco escribir sobre can't change me, de Chris Cornell y como no me pertenecen creo que todos sabemos a quienes debemos de culpar.

Realmente había pocas cosas que en verdad esperaba de esta vida, muchas de ellas ni siquiera estaba seguro de realmente quererlas, pero había algo en que estaba seguro, lo único que quería es que las cosas no terminaran para ella como terminaron con el: solo un maletín de dinero en billetes sin marcar y apenas ver a tu empleador, ya que tiene que esconder su rostro entre las sombras.

Cosas de las cuales sentirse orgulloso, cosas de las cuales arrepentirse, cosas que recordar, cosas que deben de olvidarse, no sabia porque no debía de saberlo donde se había escondido ella pero aun en caso de saberlo ¿La buscaría?

Los tiempos en que sus habilidades y su inteligencia servían para una causa ya hace mucho tiempo que han pasado, ya nada de ellos queda, quizás excepto el sabor del Stolichnaya, por supuesto solo el sabor, ya que hacia ya mucho tiempo que esa no era su marca, al menos la marca de sus recuerdos y sus añorados años mozos, pero las costumbres nunca se perdían y al menos podía afirmar que el se mantenía fiel a esa marca en particular, muchas cosas habían cambiado, ya no eran tovarich, ya hacia mucho tiempo que no había una línea del partido y mucho menos ya no tenían cuadros de las juventudes educadas en la conciencia proletaria ni chicas que te anudaran el pañuelo rojo al cuello y te besaran, llevando en sus labios el sabor a la victoria que vendría para los días que habrían de venir, pero, al menos, quizás era la única excusa creíble que podría tener, su sabor nunca cambiaria, al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

She can do anything at all Ella puede hacer lo que quiera.

Have anything she pleases Tener lo que le plazca.

The power to change what she thinks is wrong El poder de cambiar lo que piensa que está mal.

So what could she want with me? ¿Así que qué podría querer de mi?.

¿El amor apendeja? ¿o solo los pendejos se enamoran? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta el sabia una cosa, era un pendejo, y lo peor de todo es que se veía forzado a aceptar tan patética situación.

El tenia un amigo que en estos momentos hacia ya mucho que no se veían, claro que tampoco podía asegurar si eran amigos, ya que cuando se conocieron todos eran camaradas del partido, pero finalmente cercanos, Szayel, de formación científica en la universidad de Leningrado afirmaba que el amor era solo una secreción cerebral de endorfinas y demás sustancias del cerebro que nos droga con el sentimiento de que el ser que amamos o creemos amar es perfecto, el ideal aristotélico, en cuyo cuerpo encajan la belleza, la inteligencia y todas esas mierdas que le pedimos o mas bien, prácticamente exigimos de nuestra pareja creyéndonos mejores que los demás y por lo tanto exigiendo mas que lo que realmente merecemos. Se supone que cuando se le baja el efecto narcótico de todas esas sustancias, tras tres meses de sobredosis, solo nos queda el miedo a la soledad y la costumbre a la persona, al punto de vista de Nnoitra la receta perfecta de todo relación, el miedo a la soledad.

No fue el miedo a la soledad lo que lo obligo a unirse a la KGB y de pura casualidad conocer a Nelliel, el se unió por ese sentimiento casi enfermizo de buscar sangre y cenizas, el no quería ser un campesino en alguna granja colectiva, ni ser obrero en alguna de las fabricas del estado, no, una vida tranquila, tener una familia y ser recordado con cariño tras su muerte por sus amigos y familiares para que tras la muerte de ellos no iba con el, no, tampoco quería ser uno de los miembros del partido, defender la conciencia de clases y con una línea de trabajo de masas, eso se lo dejaba a quienes no tuvieran ganas de tener un poco de acción. El miedo a la rutina fue lo que marco su vida. bajo este cielo vacío de dioses solamente esperaba encontrar la inmortalidad que al parecer solo estaba reservada a unos cuantos elegidos, no importaba que era lo que hacían, o como lo hacían, de alguna manera lograban entrar a ese olimpo destinado a el eterno recuerdo de la gente, todos recordaban a Mozart y Cobain, todos recordaban a Lenin y a Lincon, todos recordaban a Lucrecia Borgia y a Mata-Hari, todos recordaban a Hitler y a Edipo, ¿Por qué no habrían de recordarlo a el? Tampoco podíamos decir que nada en su vida había sido un accidente. Todo eso era su miedo al fracaso y el olvido.

Y fue ese miedo a perder a Nelliel, la idealista Nelliel, la recta Nelliel, la chica que era todo menos lo que el era que termino perdiéndola. No solo la amaba, la odiaba, la odiaba por ser tan patriota, la odiaba por tener esa belleza tan carente de piedad y sobretodo la odiaba por solo ver al futuro brillante que les prometía seguir a la hoz y el martillo, pero no volteaba a verlo a el, claro esta, si volteaba para reprocharle sus errores y su actitud de buscar su inmortalidad cuando esas actitudes eran individualistas, mezquinas y egoistas, dignas solo de un soldado yanqui. La amaba y odiaba con pasión.

But wait just one minute here Pero, espera un minuto.

I can see that she's trying to read me Puedo ver que intenta entendérme.

Suddenly I know De repente seShe's going to change the world Que va a cambiar el mundo.

But she can't change me Pero no puede cambiarme a mi.

No she can't change me No puede cambiarme a mi.

Como era lógico termino uniéndose al ejercito rojo, pero claro, con la suerte que tenia en ves de una gloriosa liberación de media Europa y acabar con los nazis, el termino como un artillero que disparaba a ciegas en medio de cadenas de montañas, y en ves de luchar contra nazis adoctrinados en su superioridad racial y en un nuevo mundo, le toco pelear contra pastores de cabras engañados por lideres religiosos y armados con rifles estadounidenses, si, Afganistán no era el escenario que esperaba cuando se unió al ejercito rojo.

Decepcionado fue cuando se dejo reclutar por la KGB junto a Nelliel, Grimmjow, Byakuya, Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Rukia y Renji. Había muchos otros, pero no podía recordar sus nombres, en otros casos, no quería recordarlos. Después de el entrenamiento y adoctrinamiento para la victoria del comunismo, todos absolutamente necesarios para sacar a los débiles y los dilatantes se les envío, o mas bien se les pretendió enviar a Siria para entrenar a los comandos que atacarían Israel, o al menos eso es a lo que se supone fueron, ya que a los pocos días de llegada, mientras que enseñaban a adolescentes desarrapados los principios del marxismo-leninismo escucharon por las noticias el golpe de Agosto y como el vividor de Yeltsin manejaba a sus peones para proclamar el fin de todo un sueño.

El fin de la Unión Soviética, el sueño de muchos, la pesadillas de mas, tras el estupor tuvieron que tomar un avión que los llevaría de nueva cuenta a Moscu, en las calles, el caos era total, faltaba todo, comida, ropa, techo, agua, de pronto volver al capitalismo no sonaba tan buena idea, pero el imperio había ganado su batalla.

Nunca supo como es que se lo tomo Nelliel, regresaron al caos que llamaban patria y después de eso, cada uno tomo su camino, Ulquiorra se pego un tiro, el dijo que no viviría jamás en un mundo donde el libre mercado y la barbarie podían vencer a la solidaridad y la civilización, Grimmjow formo una banda de delincuentes que se dedicaban a la extorsión, al trafico de drogas, al secuestro y la pornografía infantil, hasta donde el sabe, se proclamo judío para que le dieran el pasaporte israelí y así poder hacer sus negocios con mucha mas tranquilidad, Byakuya se volvió un empresario, vendía y producía productos de necesidades básicas, claro todas de pésima calidad, contaminados por la mierda radioactiva de Chernobil, ahora iba por ahí en la vida en un mercedes, gastando su dinero en vulgaridades de mal gusto, fascinado por el olor a su propia mierda, se tiraba un pedo y se enorgullecía del olor su suciedad, Ichigo y Rukia dejaron la patria y el sueño y escaparon a Paris, eran doctores pediatras y vivían alejados de la política, solo Renji, fiel a sus principios volvió a Siria, el también se suicido, solo que el prefirió ser atravesado por las balas sionistas a dejarse morir de viejo.

She has the daylight at her command Ella domina la luz del sol.

She gives the night its dreas Le regala sueños a la noche.

She can uncover your darkest fear Puede descubrir tu más oscuro miedo.

And make you forget you feel it Y hacerte olvidar que lo tienes.

¿Y que había sido de el? A Nnoitra le daba vergüenza aceptarlo pero se convirtió en un gatillero a sueldo, el no era tan inteligente como los demás, o tan bruto como para abandonar por completo el sueño, así que solo tenia un principio, solo mataba empresarios o lideres de la mafia, lo hacia de ves en ves, no muy seguido, solo lo necesario para vivir, así que cuando recibió un encargo de matar a un mafioso y un empresario que se unieron para vender esa porquería en el tercer mundo a un "precio razonable" el sonrío con esa mirada de locura que muchos temían, pero cuando vio las fotos y los expedientes de a quienes les volaría los sesos comenzó a carcajearse de lo lindo, las imágenes de caras enjoyadas y envueltas en ropa fina que se encontraban en la carpeta eran de Grimmjow y Byakuya.

¿Qué motivos tenia su empleador para matarlos? Una de las reglas de este negocio era que nunca preguntaras, aunque, en honor a la verdad, a el no le importaba que motivos tendría la persona que estaba dispuesta a pagar tan alta suma por la muerte de ese par de subnormales, lo único que si le extraño es que su empleador exigió que empleara una Makarov PM, aunque al fin y al cabo, pensó no era mas que una excentricidad.

El recuerdo de su antigua célula llevo a Nnoitra nuevamente a los terrenos del pasado y el recuerdo de Nelliel, en verdad le hubiese gustado volver a verla, aunque fuera para escuchar esos poemas sin sentido, ni pies ni cabeza que solía escribir y que el mismo dudaba que Nelliel los comprendiera.

Sabia perfectamente que Nelliel podía ver através de el como quien ve un vaso de agua, sabia de sus miedos al sinsentido, sabia sus miedos, sabia perfectamente la clase de loco que era, y por algún motivo que ni en caso de existir los dioses podrían algún día atestiguar la verdad, el porque ella siempre vigilo a Nnoitra con tanto interés, cuando por ejemplo, el psicópata desequilibrado de Grimmjow o el prepotente Byakuya resultaron ser mucho peores para la patria.

Y el sabia que pensar en Nelliel y en lo que alguna ves pudo haber tenido con ella era aun mas masoquista que todo el sadismo que pertenecía a las dos caras que le pagaron por explotar. Y eso que prácticamente lo destilaban.

como wait just one minute more Pero, espera un minuto más.

I can see that she's trying to free me Puedo ver que intenta liberarme.

Suddenly I know De repente seShe's going to change the world Que va a cambiar el mundo.

But she can't change me Pero no puede cambiarme a mi.

Los motivos de Nelliel para unirse a la KGB fueron muy distintos a los que tenia Nnoitra, ella nunca se unió por afán de honra y gloria, no era la esencia de la guerra, seres humanos matando a otros seres humanos, la idea era repugnante, vomitiva, no ella se unió al servicio secreto para evitar mas derramamiento innecesario de sangre, pero tampoco era lo suficientemente crédula como para creer en la coexistencia pacifica con el capitalismo, en sus clases en la universidad y en su servicio como voluntaria en Laos le habían enseñado que si habían guerra los culpables eran los empresarios, las monopolios, las corporaciones, ellos y sus peones que se contentaban con una medalla y regresar a casa con una pensión, muchos dentro de la Unión Soviética los despreciaban como los animales que eran, pero ella no, ella los odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, los odiaba por crear el hambre y fomentar las enfermedades, los odiaba por enajenar la mente de la juventud y sobretodo, los odiaba porque por su culpa ella no podía vivir en un mundo pacifico donde la guerra fuera una palabra ya perdida, y se odiaba a si misma por odiarlos de esa manera, de odiaba a si misma por tener que emplear lo que ella mas odiaba para acabar con los que mas odiaba, quizás alguien se equivoco y ella debió de nacer en la Grecia antigua, así podría estudiar filosofía y quizás Sócrates se reiría de semejenate ironía.

Quizás es por eso que nunca pudo ni quiso darse cuenta de los sentimiento que tenia su camarada Nnoitra hacia ella, alguien con semejante sed de sangre no podía ser alguien que luchara por la paz, al menos no era tan ciega como para darse cuenta de que ella si lo amaba, y precisamente por eso nunca hizo nada para saber si el sentimiento era equivalente, aunque por la manera en que ella siempre lo trato, dudaba mucho que lo que el sintiera por ella no fuera algo mas que odio, ese odio enfermizo que se veía en sus ojos cuando la llamaba puta hija de puta, aunque tampoco es que Nnoitra supiera mas insultos, ya que básicamente no los había en la URSS, mas bien, no había insultos de esa calaña, en esos tiempos insultar a alguien era llamarlo ciudadano en ves de camarada, o parasito social en ves de trabajador. No se requerían inventarse nuevas palabras, aunque claro, con la entrada del libre mercado a su país se inventaron muchos mas.

Cuando se ponía a pensar sobre eso era la clase de momentos cuando mas extrañaba el pasado, y para su propio desconcierto también extrañaba a Nnoitra. Suspirar por el pasado, en eso se había convertido su vida.

Suddenly De repente.

I can see everything that's wrong with me Puedo ver todo lo que está mal de mi.

But what can I do? ¿Pero que puedo hacer?.

I'm the only thing I really have at all Soy lo único con lo que cuento en realidad.

Nelliel trato de seguir con su vida por un tiempo, tenia estudios como socióloga así que trato de ejercer su carrera, dio clases en una universidad solo para ver con gran decepción lo diferentes que eran las generaciones, antes millones de jóvenes querían ser humanistas, ahora cancelaban las clases por la escasees de alumnos, no solo por todos los problemas de la nueva Rusia que provocaban que pocos quisieran estudiar, si no por la falta de vocación, ya nadie quería ser filosofo, antropólogo o sociólogo, el sueño de todos era entrar a la mafia o volverse un mediocre político sin ningún tipo de conocimientos pero si con los bolsillos llenos… ¿Dónde había quedado ese país que amaba y por el cual había sacrificado su juventud defendiéndolo? Ella no quería y no podía odiar, pero en el fondo los maldecía con todo su corazón

Tampoco podía encontrar a la persona adecuada, había tenido un par de relaciones pasajeras con algunos de sus colegas de la universidad pero todos le parecían tan patéticos, tan débiles, tan aburridos que llegaba a preguntarse si la que tenia expectativas yanquis de la vida no era ella.

Cuando por su antigua compañera Lisa, que se había enlistado en los nuevos servicios de inteligencia del estado ruso que sus antiguos compañeros habían vuelto a las andanas y que peor aun, eran ahora los nuevos enemigos de clase su paciencia se vio desbordada, eran unos traidores, unos viles traidores, estaban destruyendo topo por lo que habían creído en el pasado, no tendrían perdón, si el nuevo estado ruso era una maraña de mafias y cerdos capitalistas ella tomaría la justicia por cuenta propia ¿Qué acaso no era lo que siempre habían pregonado? "la violencia en manos del pueblo no es violencia, es justicia" ella se encargaría de todo lo demás.

En eso se habían convertido Nnoitra y Nelliel, seres de la noche, de los desvelos y las ojeras, gente cuyas ambiciones se alejaban tanto de la normalidad, cuyos sueños jamás eran tranquilos, nunca amables, nunca queridos, siempre odiándose a si mismos y en lo que se habían convertido, caminando por sendas oscuras que no debieron de haber transitado. Y ese era su mayor problema, eran mucho mas jóvenes de lo que se veían, pero estaban mas viejos de lo que se sentían, quizás por eso Ichigo y Rukia dejaron Rusia, sabia que ya no cabrían en ella, eran viejos tercos que no podian dejar de pensar en como debieron de ser las cosas, pero aun eran jóvenes, jóvenes que soñaban con un porvenir y co cambiar el mundo ¿estaban locos? Quien sabe, pero solo un loco puede comprender a otro loco.

Era ora de encontrar a Nnoitra, una ultima mision, ella no era tan ingenua para ignorar a que se dedicaría Nnoitra y no sin dificultades persuadió a Tesla que le dijera su paradero, lo contacto y le pidió destrozara las cabezas de quienes habían traicionado el comunismo.

Se volvieron a encontrar en un bar, el dia antes del asesinato, una ves mas Tesla había sido eficiente con su trabajo, el se dedico a investigar cuando se volverían a encontrar, Grimmjow y Byakuya se verían en un restaurante de lujo para cerrar su trato, Nnoitra lo único que tenia que hacer era hacerse pasar por el personal de servicio, matarlos y escapar por la puerta trasera mientras que los nuevos ricos escapaban de ahí como mariquitas, era casi como ver doctor Zhivago una ves mas… Pero ya no era tan ingenua como para saber que se volvería a desatar una revolución de octubre, aunque lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

En ese momento decidió que vería a Nnoitra ver el asesinato, no pudo ser mas difícil pero consiguió una reservación en el sitio solo para ver como esos dos cerdos estallaban. Ahora comprendía a Nnoitra. Y lamentaba no haberlo echo antes.

wait just one minute here Pero, espera un minuto.

I can see that she's trying to need me Puedo ver que intenta necesitarme.

Suddenly I know De repente se.

She's going to change the world Que va a cambiar el mundo.

But she can't change me Pero no puede cambiarme a mi.

No she can't change me No, no puede cambiarme a mi.

Cuando Nnoitra entro al restaurante tuvo que tomar numerosas ordenes, tuvo que recibir insultos de natos que se creían semidioses, tuvo que servirle tragos a vulgares mujeres con vestidos ridículos que usaban creyéndose atractivas, tuvo que ver el desperdicio de comida y la violación de una de las meseras por un adolescente mientras que el gerente miraba a otro lado, la madre del subnormal hablaba de devoción religiosa y su obeso padre se tomaba un coñac.

Fue en esos momentos cuando comprendió a Nelliel: ¡Esto era lo que ella odiaba tanto! Injusto, inmoral, le recordaba tanto a los niños que jugaban matando insectos arrancándoles las alas, desbordaba desprecio a la vida, Nelliel siempre hablaba con desprecio de esa clase de personas, y ahora Nnoitra lo veía, ahora Nnoitra se lo tomo como algo personal.

Había llegado la hora.

Cuando Byakuya y Grimmjow entraron y tomaron asiento el los observo con detenimiento, ambos iban con pieles y llenos de joyas, rodeados de sicarios que apestaban a vodka y cebollas, pidieron lo mas caro del menú sin fijarse siquiera. Sin reconocerlo Nnoitra se acero a ellos lentamente, se acercaba el desenlace.

Por otro lado Nelliel se sentía casi excitada, Nnoitra tampoco la había reconocido, se sentía muy feliz de verlo, se dio cuenta de lo muy enamorada que estaba de el, y se dio cuenta de lo muy tonta que había sido, pero también estaba emocionada por ver a los traidores a la causa morir así, en medio de la vulgaridad y el vicio.

Nnoitra saco su pistola, Byakuya murio con los sesos escapándosele de la cabeza en unos pocos segundos, su ultimo acto fe cagarse en los pantalones, Grimmjow salto hacia atrás y uso a una niña como escudo humano, sus pistoleros comenzaron el infierno, todos disparaban al mismo tiempo hacia la multitud sin saber quien había matado al socio de u jefe, Grimmjow con habilidad y maña felina se lanzo hacia la puerta saltando de mesa en mesa, pero una bala perdida le partió la columna mientras que en un ultimo impulso disparaba hacia la multitud y los maldecía a todos gritando que el era el rey.

En medio de la balacera Nnoitra salio herido, le dieron en un riñón y perforaron su pulmón derecho, doblándose cruzo el local y tuvo tiempo de matar a dos pistoleros mas, fue en ese momento cuando escondida bajo la barra se encontró a Nelliel, pero no tuvo tiempo de salirse del estupor porque una bala le perforo el vientre y a ella una le destrozo la rodilla, la policía entro disparando primero y preguntando después, todo paso muy rápido, mientras que Nelliel trataba de levantarse y llamar a Nnoitra el empleando un carrito de postres la subía solo para ver como el disparo en la vena femoral que tenia Nelliel la desangraba en cuestión de segundos, ella le limpio la sangre de su cara y le pidió perdón por meterlo en ese embrollo mientras que Nnoitra no podía comprender que su vida estaba terminando, acababa de matar a los traidores a la URSS y tenia a Nelliel acariciando su cara.

Nelliel lo beso y le dijo que lo sentía, quizás quiso decir algo mas pero una granado exploto en medio de esos dos y termino el trabajo, dejando brutalmente malherido a Nnoitra, un policía, queriendo evitar testigos incómodos lo remato. Mientras que se daba cabalmente cuenta de que Nelliel también lo había amado.

Nnoitra murió sonriendo.

Espero que les gustara leerlo.

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme y si les gusto ¿no me dejan un comentario? Son gratis.


End file.
